


Levi x Reader (x Eren): Have a Heart

by CIChantea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CIChantea/pseuds/CIChantea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (the reader) are dating Eren Jaeger, but Corporal Levi Ackerman disapproves-because he wants to date you instead. (This was for a commission on deviantART.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x Reader (x Eren): Have a Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicDusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicDusty/gifts).



> I use "Jaeger" for Eren's last name instead of "Yaeger."

You had recently been promoted [you're under Levi, but over the other squad members]. You were meandering around your office, enjoying your new rank. You were jolted from your thoughts by a knock on the door.

“Name?”

“Petra Ral, ma'am.”

“Come on in Petra.” Once she was inside, “No need for formalities, we're friends.”

She nodded, “But I must show respect to a commanding officer.”

“Fine. Business?” You concented purely for her sake.

“Corporal Ackerman has sent for you.”

“Thank you, Ral. Dismissed.”

She went out, presumably back to her own business. You were left to walk to the Corporal's office pondering the matter of being summoned.

You knocked briskly.

“Unless you are (L/N), go away. If so, come on in, brat.”

You opened the door as confidently as you could.

“(F/N) (L/N), sir.”

You noticed that the Corporal had a large, spacious, spotlessly clean office. He was sitting in his desk chair, facing the wall of bookshelves and filing cabinets, perfectly ordered alphabetically.

He didn't turn around, “Did you close the door?”

“No, sorry.” You went back to close it.

“Tch, brat, you should know better than that.”

“Sorry, sir.”

When you went to stand in front of his desk, you found his unemotive blank face staring at you. His elbows were resting on the desk, his fingers entwined.

“(F/N) (L/N),” he stood up, pushing the chair back slightly, “You are to clean the mess hall after dinner.”

Your eyes widened, “Sir, what did I do to receive such a punishment?”

“Nothing. Punishment? Why would I punish you right after your promotion?”

“Y-you wouldn't, sir.”

“Exactly, brat. If I wanted to give you a REAL punishment...”

Your face reddened, but you held your position of attention.

“(L/N), you can relax. No need to stay at attention.”

You did your best, but still had perfect posture.

“Sir, may I know why I'm cleaning the mess hall?”

“Tch, obviously so I can see if your cleaning skills are up to par.”

What is that supposed to mean?! You thought.

“Uh, right. Thank you sir.” You continued to stand there, not having been dismissed.

The Corporal just continued to stand there, staring at you. What he did next was very surprising. He walked out from behind his desk, came over to you, and pulled you into a brief kiss.

“You are dismissed.”

You walked out, blushing and confused. You walked down the hall, back to your office. When you got there, you called for Eren to come to your office immediately. When he knocked, you were in your desk chair facing the wall, crying.

“Eren Jeager, ma'am.”

“Come in, Jeager.” You tried to make your voice as even as possible.

He quickly closed the door behind him, and stood in front of your desk.

“Eren...” You said it with tears in your voice as if it were crying, not your eyes.

He took that as his cue to come around your desk to comfort you so you could speak.

“Shh, (F/N), whatever happened, you're going to be alright.”

“Eren, you-- you don't understand... L-Levi... He-- he likes me... H-he might end our relationship..”

Then he got mad, “(F/N), you are going to be alright. I am going to talk to the Corporal right now!”

“Eren, wait!” You called after him, but he was already storming down the hall.

You got up carefully and closed the door before returning to your chair. You st=at there until there was a knock on the door.

“Corporal Levi Ackerman and Eren Jeager.” Levi's voice.

“Come in.” You didn't have much choice when it was the Corporal.

You dried your eyes and tried to look in control of the situation.

“(L/N), Jeager here tells me you are distraught over present circumstances. Is this true?”

“If it concerning the kiss you gave me, knowing I'm dating Jeager, then, yes.” Very coolly, not sounding a bit distraught.

“Uh, you know you can call me 'Eren', right, (F/N)?”

“Shut up, of course I know that, you're my boyfriend!”

“Tch, brats, very undignified.”

 

“Sorry. So, what of Eren telling you I'm distraught?”

“He was really mad about it, saying it was my fault.”

You stood up behind your desk, “It was your fault.”

“Really? I'm certain it was more Eren's fault.”

“My fault?! She's MY girlfriend!!”

“Exactly. My kissing(F/N) wouldn't be a problem if you weren't dating.”

“Until you consider that I might not have wanted you to kiss me!”

You were now standing on the far side of your desk with Eren and Levi. Levi grabbed your jaw and forced you to look at him.

“I don't think you had much say in that last kiss.”

You trembled, trying to escape his grasp. Eren tried to pull you away from Levi, but Levi's grip tightened. Your lips were soon pulled close enough to Levi's that to Eren it looked like he was kissing you. Really, Levi was whispering to you, his breath hot as it hit your face.

“Stop dating Eren or be demoted and removed from my squad.”

Your eyes widened, “S-sir! P-please!”

He released you, and you fell back into Eren's arms.

“Tell him,” Corporal Ackerman stalked out.

“Tell me what, (Y/N)? What is he talking about?”

“W-we can't be together anymore....”

Eren pushed you away, appalled, “H-how could you! And what have you done to my (Y/N)?!”

“Eren, he told me to!” You grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in your office, “He said if I didn't break up with you, I'd be demoted and kicked out of the squad. This is better, I can still see you.”

He didn't soften, instead he got harder-set in his anger, “The Corporal will not get away with this. If he kicks you out of the squad, I'm leaving with you.”

“Eren, you CAN'T, you'll get arrested!”

He huffed in agreement, “Fine. If I can't have you, neither can he!”

You backed away, insanely worried about what that meant.

He put a hand out to stop you, his eyes softening, “I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean it like that!”

You nodded, letting him pull you into a hug before finally exiting your office. Once he was gone, you attempted to return to your duties. You tried really hard, but your mind wouldn't focus and your eyes kept getting watery. Finally, you called Petra to your office, asking her to get you up in time for dinner. You didn't want to get in trouble with Levi for not being there to clean the mess hall like you were told.

“Are you sick? If you are, I'll just tell Levi so.”

You shook your head no, “No, I'm not sick. Don't say anything to Levi unless he asks. I'm just tired and can't concentrate on anything.” She nodded and left.

You opened the door to what was now your room, really it just so happened that your office came with a connected bedroom space. Not bothering to close the door, you just collapsed on the bed. Expecting to fall asleep quickly, you were surprised when your thoughts couldn't stop racing. You were awake already when Petra came to get you.

Once you had your food, you instinctively made to sit down next to Eren, as always. Or, you did until Levi grabbed your elbow and took you to sit with him.

“What are you doing?”

“Tch, obviously, you can't sit with your ex-boyfriend. And, yes, you're still cleaning the mess hall.”

You sighed, “Don't you have a heart?”

“No, I kill titans. I don't need one.” This surprised you.

But then you thought about it; nobody here had a heart, not after the things they'd all seen.

You nodded, “Fine, then I admit I don't have a heart either. You win. But, I still love Eren....”

~~~Extended Ending~~~

“How can you love him if you don't have a heart?! Do you even think about what you say?”

“Yup~! And you don't need a heart to love. You just have to care.”

“Fine, then you're the one who won. Not me, brat.”

~~~END~~~


End file.
